


5 years

by lousocean



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cate Blanchett - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Oceans 8 - Freeform, angsty i think, fluffy I guess idk, idk - Freeform, this is bad but enjoy anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousocean/pseuds/lousocean
Summary: Basically Debbie is in prison and Lou misses her





	5 years

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction  
> I know it’s very (veryyy) short but yeah  
> Also english isn’t my first language so I’m sorry for any mistakes ♡

It‘ll be five years.  
Lou doesn’t know that yet.  
But It will be over soon.  
Five years.

Lou likes to remember the lazy nights she spent with Debbie on their couch.  
Maybe watching a movie or listening to music. It didn’t matter what they did to as long as they were together.  
They would cuddle until they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Lou misses those nights. 

She doesn’t know when she will see Debbie again.  
She doesn’t know if she will ever see her again.  
She doesn’t even know in which prison Debbie is.  
They didn’t tell her.  
Nobody did.

It‘ll be five years.  
Loe doesn’t know that yet.  
But It will be over soon.  
Five years.


End file.
